Undrifted Time
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: EllMa pairing One shot Songfic..  Thanks for Zerene and him..  Dedicated to Avief Nightray and all boys around the world..


**A/N:** YAHOOOOOOOO….Minna-san, Alyss TDoV is back…

Kali ini dengan fic requestan dari abang saya di Malang..Hohoho..  
>Dan, karena dia adalah admin dari Elliot yang―anehnya―punya pairing dengan Mary yang jelas-jelas gak ada hubungannya dengannya di komik―yah, pairing gaje yang hanya ada di PHIV,<br>Maka, dengan bangga, saya, Alyss TDoV, menyatakan kemerdekaan―#PLAK!  
>Oke, oke,<p>

Alyss bakal bikin buat sebuah fic dengan pairing luar biasa gaje, yaitu EllMa~ *marching band sound effect mode: on*

_Big thanks to Zerene Nadeshiko, my beloved imouto-chan who helped me to decided the genre for this fic.. Thanks a lot, imouto! *gives a jar of cookies and a cup of tea*_

_I want you to help me with my other fic, okay? *winks*_

_Sorry if in the end I decided to make it in Indonesian language_..

Elliot: Ya ampun, akhirnya, fic requesanku dipublish juga…*sujud*

Alyss: yah, maaf bang, saya kan bukan orang yang bisa tiap hari bermesraan dengan kompi-chan,*pundung*

Alice: HOEYYYY! AWAS LU GAK BIKIN FIC YANG BAGUS! *bawa pisau jagal tetangga sebelah*

Alyss: Hiyaaahhh..*ngibrit* ngapain nih anak nongol sekalian?

Mary: Aku gak mau jadi Mary si gadis berkerudung cokelat lagi..*pundung*

Alyss: tenang aja, Mary-chan, kali ini khusus cuman tentang kamu dan bang Elli seorang..

Mary & Elliot : *blushing*

Alyss: *smirks* Oh ya..ini juga buat mantan Author lho..

Author: DUAGH! *nendang semua chara ke dalam kompi (?)*  
>HEH! Yang author itu aku, kok jadi kamu yang ngomong? *deathglares ke Alyss*<p>

Alyss: *ngumpet*

Author: Yah…daripada kita bergaje-gak-jelas di sini, mending kita langsung mulai aja ficnya..

Owh ya…saat mendengarkan fic ini, disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu '25 Minutes' karya para abang dari MLTR, okeh?

_Saa, minna_

_Hajimemashou.._

**Warning(S):** Abal, OOC, OOT, Gajeisme tingkat dewa, Gombalisme yang seabrek, Galau stadium akhir, Fail, Pairing gaje, mata lebam karena nangis, hidung bengkak dan disangka habis diputus paar oleh orang-orang di sekitar anda..#digampar Elliot, dicincang Mary#

**Disclaimer(S): **Saya, hanya minjem tokoh milik Jun-sensei kok, suer…*masang tampang melas 3 hari belum makan*

Matahari baru saja tenggelam dan kembali ke peraduannya. Langit sore yang berwarna jingga itu kini mulai meredup dan menyambut kelamnya langit malam. Tak ada bulan malam itu. Tak bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Segalanya terlihat suram. Sesuram perasaan Elliot hari itu. Laki-laki berambut _beige_ itu kini duduk di salah satu ujung ruangan tidurnya. Kedua tangannya sama sekali tidak melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambutnya yang acak-acakan sekarang.

"Kalau saja..aku bisa…mengulangnya.." bisiknya parau ditengah kerasnya angin musim gugur yang bertiup.

**=Undrifted Time=**

**2012©Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts©Jun Mochizuki**

**25 Minutes©MLTR**

**Dedicated to Avief Nightray and Cole Andrew Dylan (=hell like I care if you don't understand the language, you j*rk! Well, at least I have to thanked you because you gave some inspirations in this fic..)**

**=And all boys in the WORLD=**

KRIIIINGGGG! KRINNNGGGGG!

Sebuah tangan mungil yang kurus terlihat dari balik selimut berwarna crimson, berusaha menggapai jam beker di sebelahnya yang sejak tadi mengusik mimpinya yang indah.

"Ayo bangun, Mary…Hari ini kan hari pernikahanmu.." kata seorang pria berusia paruh baya yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang tidur gadis bernama Mary itu.

"Huaahhhmm…" gadis itu menguap besar, sekalipun wajahnya masih tertutup selimut.

Pria bertubuh tambun itu memandangi anak perempuan satu-satunya itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ke arah selambu yang menutupi sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu. Dengan sekali sibak, pria itu berhasil membuat gadis itu mengerang kesal karena matanya silau dengan cahaya matahari yang sekarang menerobos ke kamarnya yangdipenuhi dengan barang-barang berwarna krem dan crimson.

"Ayolah, Nak.. Ini sudah jam 6 dan kau akan menikah kurang dari 2 jam lagi. Apa kau mau suamimu menunggu?"

"Dia masih belum sah menjadi suamiku, ayah.." erang Mary setengah tidur. Matanya masih mengatup rapat.

"Ayo….mana ada pengantin yang malas-malasan sepertimu di hari paling bersejarah di hidupnya?" kata pria itu sambil menggelitiki anaknyua yang sekarang sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan memohon padanya untuk berhenti melakukannya.

"Iya..Iya…Aku ban..Aku bangun aya―..HAHAHHA.." Gadis berambut ikal itu akhirnya seutuhnya sadar karena jemari ayahnya yang piawai.

"Bagus." Kata pria itu sambi membenahi letak kacamata hitamnya sambil berdiri. "Ayah tunggu kamu di bawah, ya. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, Sharon dan lainnya ada di bawah."

"Baik, ayah.." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Pintu itu tertutup kembali, berasama dengan hilangnya sosok tambun itu dari hadapan Mary. Hening. Wajah ceria yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh gadis berambut hazelnut itu pun hilang ketika ia menghela napas panjang dan berat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak meteskan air mata.

"_Sayo….nara_.."

―…―

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mary ceria pada ketiga sahabatnya. Ia mengibaskan gaun pengantinnya sambil berputar kecil di depan ketiganya.

"Bagus!" kata Sharon sambil bertepuk tangan. "Memang tidak salah aku memilihkan gaun ini untukmu! Kau sangat cocok mengenakannnya, Mary.."

"Apa tidak berat, yah? Itu kan sangat lebar..dan panjang.." komentar Alice sambil memperhatikan ekor gaun yang mencapai ujung ruangan. Rambut brunettenya yang lurus sampai terjuntai menutupi wajahnya yang masih serius menatapi detil-detil kain gaun itu.

"Tentu tidak, dong.." kata Mary centil.

"Hmm.." Alyss―kembaran Alice― hanya memandang ke arah Mary dengan perasaan yang tidak biasa: prihatin, iba, dan lain-lain.

"Ada apa Alyss? Kenapa kamu terlihat tidak senang?" tanya Sharon sambil menoleh ke arah Alyss.

"Mary-_chan_.." kata Alyss pelan.

"Ya?"

"Kau yakin kau mau menikahi laki-laki ini?" tanya Alyss hati-hati. "Bagaimana dengan Elli―"

"Elliot sudah mati." Putus Mary dengan dingin namun sendu. "Bagiku, dia sudah mati. Dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku. Hanya masa lalu.." jemarinya kini menggenggam erat-erat gaunnya.

"Mary-_chan_.." Sharon hanya bisa memandangi sahabat karibnya tanpa bisa berkata-apa-apa.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku yakin aku pasti bahagia dengan William." Kata Mary sambil menggenggam kalung pertunangan dariWilliam yang melingkar di lehernya yang jenjang. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, Mary.." celetuk Alice dengan nada ketusnya. "Kau itu…tidak pintar berbohong, yah?"

DEG! Mary membatu mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya yang lugu itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mary gelagapan. "Aku tidak bohong kok.."

"Maksudku.." jawab Alice sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kau itu…masih mencintai si pria egois dan darah tinggi-an itu.." katanya sambil mulai mencomot kue yang disediakan di meja.

"Ti-Tidak juga.. Aku sudah bilang, kan…Dia hanya masa laluku.."

"Ayolah, Mary…kita semua juga sudah tahu kalau kau hanya mencintai bocah ingusan yang sok tahu itu.." kata Alice enteng.

"Anoo.." Alyss memotong percakapan saudaranya dengan sahabatnya yang mulai meruncing itu. Ia juga tidak tahan dengan aura yang mulai memanas di ruangan itu. "Sebaiknya kau jujur, deh, Mary-_chan_…"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Mary yang sekarang menunduk. Rambut ikalnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya, membuat ketiga sahabat karibnya bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka terlalu berlebihan.

"Kalian benar…" kata Mary setelah berdiam diri meski masih tidak bergeming sedikit pun. "Aku masioh menyukai bocah brengsek itu.. Bodohnya aku.." Kini, wajah Mary benar-benar tidak bisa terlihat karena tertutup oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Meskipun begitu, mereka semua tahu bahwa Mary sedang menangis.

"Kenapa kau tidak membatalkan pernikahan ini saja?" tanya Alyss yang sekarang memeluk sahabatnya itu dari samping.

"Tidak..aku tidak bisa.. Ini pilihanku." Jawab Mary sesenggukan. "Dan ini adalah hukuman untuknya.." jawab Mary sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Sharon. "Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh, Mary.." tambahnya sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Tidak. Kalau pun aku menyesal, setidaknya aku tahu dia pasti akan bahagia dengan orang lain..Dan kami akan saling melupakan satu sama lain." Jawab Mary berusaha tegar. Ia mengahapus air matanya yang menggenang di kedua sudut matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang diselubungi sarung tangan putih yang mengkilap.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bisa berkata apa pun. Semua tahu kalau ini salah. Mary tahu kalau ia akan menyesal suatu saat nanti. Semua tahu kalau ia masih mencintai Elliot. Mary tahu kalau ia sudah memilih jalan yang salah. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Mary menatap ke arah jam tua dari mahogany yang dihadiahkan oleh ayahnya pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 10. Jam itu kini menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 5 menit. Ia menarik napas panjang sambil menatap ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi..Ayahku juga pasti sudah menunggu dari tadi." Katanya sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu, kami juga tidak bisa apa-apa.." kata Alyss sambil menghela napas panjang. "Kami hanya bisa berharapkau bisa hidup bahagia dengan William.."

"Terima kasih.." kata Mary datar.

"_Ladies_.. sudah siap?" suara dari pria tambun itu membuat keempat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan dan memasuki limousine yang sejak tadi sudah menunggu di luar.

―…―

_After some time _

_I've finally made up my mind_

_she is the girl _

_and I really want to make her mine_

_I'm searching everywhere _

_to find her again_

_to tell her I love her_

_and I'm sorry 'bout the things I've done_

Ruang tunggu bandara tidak seramai biasanya. Dan itu merupakan pertanda baik bagi seorang Elliot Nightray yang memang beni keramaian. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang menuju sebuah pintu kaca dengan tulisan 'EXIT' menuju ke arah mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayannya, Reo.

"Selamat datang, Elliot.." kata Reo sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau terlihat senang, yah.."

"Hah..Kau ini selalu seperti itu, Reo.. Mana ada orang yang datang ke kampung halamna dengan wajah muram?" tanya Elliot ketus. Ia menyerahkan 3 koper besarnya itu kepada pelayannya yang dengan sigap memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Jadi? Kau mau langsung pulang ke rumah?" tanya Reo ketika ia memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Elliot tegas sambil menatap ke arah luar. Iris matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu melebar―tanda ia sedang antusias pada sesuatu.

"Hahahaha…Lalu kau mau ke mana?" tanya Reo pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja," kata Elliot sambil tersenyum lebar. "ke tempat Mary."

"…" Reo hanya berdiam diri. Kacamatanya yang besar sekarang bersinar karena matahari.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Elliot.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Reo pelan. "Dia akan tetap menunggumu? Setelah 5 tahun tanpa kabar.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sering cerita pada ku.." kata Reo. "Kau tidak pernah membalas email atau pun post card yang ia kirimkan padamu selama 5 tahun ini.. Apa itu benar?"

"Aku tidak pernah menerima surat darinya.." kata Elliot sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Elli.. Apa kau di sana belajar untuk berbohong? Aku tahu, Elli..itu bukan kau.." kata Reo stanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kemudi mobil itu.

Elliot terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi sahabat sekaligus pelayannya itu. Mata sapphirenya turun ke bawah ketika ia menghela napas. Danm jika tadi kacamata Reo sama sekali tidak bergeming, kini, Elliot harus menghindari sinar matahari yang terpantul dari kacamata bulat yang besar itu. Menyadari bahwa yang baru saja dikatakannya benar, Reo hanya menghela napas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia benar-benar menunggumu, Elly.." kata Reo setelah hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ma-Maafkan aku.." bisik Elliot dengan suara bass-nya yang kini mulai terdengar parau.

"Lalu..sekarang, apa tujuanmu menemuinya lagi?" tanya Reo.

"Aku ingin kembali padanya.. Aku sadar..kalau selama ini aku salah.." kata Elliot sambil menatap Reo melalui kaca spion. "Aku…" tambahnya lagi. "Ingin kembali pada Mary…"

Hening kembali. Hanya lantunan musik jazz yang mengalun merdu di dalam mobil. Jantung Elliot berdetak 2 kali lebih keras dari pada biasanya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memandangi Reo yang sama seklai tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil yang sedang ia kemudikan itu.

"Elly.." kata Reo akhirnya. "Ada hal yang harus kau tahu, mengenai Mary.."

Elliot bisa merasakan ada hal yang tidak benar di sini. Dari ara Reo mengatakan hal ini, sepertinya, ini bukanlah kabr baik baginya.

"Apa?"

"Mary.." Reo berhenti sebentar, ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada sahabatnya sendiri. Dan ini justru membuat Elliot semakin merasa tidak karuan. "Hari ini, dia akan menikah…dengan William"

Telinga Elliot terasa panas ketika mendengar kabar itu. Otaknya seperti orang tolol untuk sepersekian detik. Ia berusaha keras merealisasikan kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa berkedip.

"A..Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar?" tanya Reo. "Mary, dia sudah menunggumu selam 5 tahun terakhir..namun akhirnya Tuan Rytas, ayahnya, memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya dengan seorang bangsawan bernama William."

"Reo..katakan kalau kau hanya bercanda..Dan sungguh, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Elly! Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar bodoh!" teriak Reo seketika itu juga. Sekarang ia sudah membalas tatapan kosong Elliot melalui spion di atas kepalanya.

"Reo…tolong aku," kata Elliot setelah kembali berdiam diri.

"Hmm?"

"Antarkan aku ke sana…ke gereja Mary sekarang…" kata Elliot dengan lantang.

―…―

_I found her standing _

_in front of the church_

_the only place in town _

_where I didn't search_

_She looks so happy in her wedding dress_

_but she's crying while she's saying this_

Mary keluar dari gerbang gereja satu-satunya yang ada di Leveiru. Di tangannya kini, ada lengan yang kuat mengapit lengannya yang ramping dan mungil itu. Bersama-sama dengan terdengarnya lonceng gereja yang megah itu. Pria itu, William Von Busterdt, adalah seorang aristokrat dari Sauville, Peranis yang merupakan anak dari sahabat karib ayahnya. Jujur saja, ia cukup baik dan tampan. Tidak seperti Elliot yang hobi mengamuk, ia sangat ramah dan sopan pada siapa saja, terutama pada Mary. Mary tahu bahwa harusnya ia bersyukur bahwa setelah ditolak selama 5 tahun, ia masih tetap mau menikahi gadis keras kepala macam dirinya. Dan dia tahu bahwa harusnya ia berbahagia pada hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya ini.

"Selamat, Mary-_chan_…." Kalimat itu terngiang di dalam kepalanya selama pagi ini. Dan dengan senyum kecil, ia akan membalas dengan suara kecil "Terima kasih banyak…". Baginya saat ini, melihat raut puas bahgia dan bengga ayahnya sudah ukup baginya. Ia tidak ingin terus menerus terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang tidak berujung. Ia merasa sudah cukup lama menunggu dan sekarang waktunya untuk kembali ke dunia tempat semua orang yang mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh berada.

"Baik, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke tempat resepsi? Mumpung belum hujan…" kata Oscar Vessalius, pendeta yang cukup nyentrik yang tadi didaulat sebagai pastor yang menikahkan mereka berdua. Perlu diketahui bahwa Oscar adalah paman dari Oz Vessalius kepala keluarga Vessalius yang baru yang juga adalah tunangan Alice.

Mary hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Untuk musim gugur di Leveiru, hari ini ukup cerah, dan angin tidak bertiup sekeras biasanya. Awan pun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan turun badai seperti yan dikatakan ramalan cuaca hari ini. Mary berharap bahwa hujan bisa turun dalam sekejap hanya di tempat ini saja. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar berharap adanya keajaiban itu.

Mobil limo berwarna putih mengkilat sudah menunggu di depan gerbang gereja. William dan Mary berlari sambil melindungi kepala mereka dari lemparan _confetti_ yang terus bertebaran dan suara ucapan selamat bagi mereka berdua.

Tinggal 10 langkah menuju mobil limo panjang milik suaminya. Tinggal 10 langkah sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan bisa menghilangkan rasa penatnya dari kerumunan tamu yang membuatnya kewalahan. Namun 10 langkah itu tidak terlaksana, saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dari samping jalan.

"MAARRRRRYYYYYY…"

Mary menoleh, dan seketika itu juga, darah dalam tubuhnya berhenti mengalir dan tempat yang ramai itu serasa sepi dan hening. Di matanya, terlihat seorang pria berambut beige dengan mata sapphire. Ia lebih tinggi dari tersakhir kali mereka bertemu, namun wajahnya masih tetap sama, dengan tahi lalat kecil di bawah matanya itu. Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Elliot Nightray!

―…―

_Boy I've missed your kisses _

_all the time but this is_

_twenty five minutes too late_

_Though you travelled so far _

_boy I'm sorry you are_

_twenty five minutes too late_

Mary membatu di tempat saat itu juga. Tangannya yang membawa buket pengantin kini semakin erat memegang batangnya. Ia melihat pria itu berlari mendekatinya dengan tampang yang…lelah. Sepertinya ia baru datang sekarang. Namun, hatinya masih terkejut melihat sosok yang selama ini menghantui hidupnya selama 5 tahun terakhir itu.

"Mary…" kata Elliot sambil tersenggal-senggal karena kehabisan napas. "Apa kabar.."

Mary hanya memandangi Elliot yang sekarang bertumpu pada lututnya itu tanpa kata-kata. Ia memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong yang sendu, dan seketika itu juga, ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

"Mary, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya William cemas melihat keadaan istrinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi emosional. Tentu saja ia tahu penyebabnya: Elliot. Ia tahu semuanya: kisah inta Mary dan Elliot yang seperti debu yang hilang diterbangkan angin, bagaimana selama 5 tahun Mary menunggu pria itu, bagaimana selama 5 tahun itu Mary menangisi pria brengsek di depannya yang jika saja tidak ada Mary di sana, ia pasti sudah menonjoknya.

"Ma..Maafkan aku.." kata Mary sesenggukan. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada William. "Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke dalam mobil dulu? Aku akan menyusul 5 menit lagi.."

William memandangi wajah istrinya yang, iua tahu sudah berusaha keras untuk terlihat 'baik-baik saja' di depannya. Ia benar-benar khawatir, namun ia tahu tidak ada gunanya mempengaruhi seorang Mary. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melepaskan gandengan lengannya dari lengan Mary. Untuk beberapa saat ia memandang Elliot dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan Mary dan Elliot berdua.

Elliot memandang kepergian suami Mary itu dengan tatapan datar. Ia masih berusaha mengembalikan ritme napasnya yang masih tidak karuan itu, sampai ia mendengar suara Mary yang bergetar hebat.

"Apa maumu datang ke sini?" tanya mary pelan dan bergetar. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis seklaipun air mata sudah mulai meleleh di kedua pipnya.

"Mary.."

"5 tahun aku menunggu…5 TAHUN Elly.." katanya terisak kecil. "Dan kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar..kau pikir aku gadis bodoh maam apa yang akan terus menunggumu?" teriaknya marah.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Iya…aku memang bodoh..5 tahun berharap pada "hantu" yang hanya akan menyakitiku di hari pernikahanku. Di hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupku sebagai seorang Mary Rytas Baulderville.." Ia mencoba mengambil napas panjang, sekalipun sangat susah.

Kini, keduanya hanya menatap rumput yang mereka injak dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Hanya suara sesenggukan dari Mary yang terdengar selama beberapa menit.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang.." Mary pun mengangkat gaunnya dan berbalik pergi. Namun sebelum ia bisa menlangkahkan kakinya, terasa sebuah tangan hangat yang mencengkeram lengannya dengan lembut namun keras.

"Jangan pergi…kumohon.." kata Elliot sambil menatap iris hazelnut Mary yang masih berkaca-kaca. "kau tahu kau tidak pernah menintai William.."

"Elly…" Mary kembali terdengar parau. "Aku tidak pernah keberatan kau meninggalkanku selama 5 tahun…tapi maaf, kau terlambat untuk yang kali ini.."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Selama 5 tahun William selalu ada di sampingku..Tapi apa kau tahu.." Mary mecoba menarik napas yang semakin berat ia gapai. "Aku tidak pernah membiarkannya meniumku..Selama ini aku berharap kau akan mendapatkannya..Aku berharap aku akan mendapatkannya dari mu, Elly.."

Elliot hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya masih dengan kuat mencengkeram lengan Mary yagn terbalut gaun pengantin itu.

"Selama 5 tahun, kau keliling dunia, tapi kau terlambat 25 menit.." Kata Mary sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Elly dengan perlahan. "Jika saja kau datang 25 menit sebelumnya, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi…"

"Mary…aku mencintaimu.."

"Terlambat, Elly.. Maafkan aku..Sekarang aku adalah istri William, dan kau hanyalah mantanku.." air mata Mary mulai semakin deras menetes di pipinya.

Cengkeraman Elliot pun melembut dan akhirnya terlepas dari lengan Mary. Mengetahui itu, Mary segera berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin ke arah limo yang mulai membunyikan klaksonnya itu. Meninggalkan Elliot yang mematung di sana, sambil meneteskan air matanya yang terakhir kali menetes saat ia bayi.

―…―

_Against the wind _

_I'm going home again_

_wishing me back _

_to the time when we were more than friends_

elliot dengan langkah gontai akhirnya kembali ke mobilnya. Reo yang sedari tadi menunggu dan memperhatikan semua kejaiannya dari kejauhan sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dan tahu bagaiaman hancurny a hati majikan seklaigus sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Reo.." kata Elliot dengan nada datar. Suaranya parau, tidak lantang seperti biasanya. Dan Reo tahu bahwa ia bar saja menangis.

"Baiklah..sepertinya cuaa memang sedang tidak mendukung juga untuk berlama-lama di luar.." Ia menatap langit yang sekarang sudah berwarna kelabu yang bisa ia pastikan tidak sekelabu suasana hati tuannya itu.

Elliot masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa banyak akap. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada siapaapun. Bahkan Reo, sahabatnya sendiri. Kejadian hari ini masih terpatri dengan lengkap dalam kepalanya. Kejadiannya seperti terekam dan di putar ulang sekarang dalam kepalanya.

Ia menatap ke arah jendela yang sekarang mulai ternodai rintik-rintik hujan yang disertai dengan angin kencang. Biasanya ia sangat benci pada hujan, namun hari itu, ia benar-benar merasa bahwa hunjan ini adalah air matanya yang tidak pernah bisa ia tumpahkan lagi.

_But still I see her _

_in front of the church_

_the only place in town _

_where I didn't search_

_She looked so happy in her wedding dress_

_but she cried while she was saying this_

"Hey, Mary…" William, yang sudah menunggu dari tadi tersenyum ketika melihat istrinya memasuki limo.

"…" tidak ada balasan dari istrinya. Ia juga tahu bahwa Mary baru saja mengalami goncangan yang cukup berat. Dan itu semua karena Elliot sialan itu!

"Hei…kau tidak apa?" kata William sambil mengelus punggung Mary yang terlihat, berharap bahwa itu bisa meringankan beban perasaan Mary.

"Aku..tidak bisa mengatakan aku tidak apa-apa.." kata Maryu dengan suara tercekat.

William beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merangkulkan kedua lengannya di tubuh mungil Mary yang masih tertunduk. Ia menggerakkan badan mereka dengan perlahan, seperti ketika ia menenangkannya selama ini. Ia tahu bahwa Mary masih merasa terpukul karena Elliot. Dan ini memang bukan hal yang mudah bagi Mary dan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, William.." kata mary sambil terisak pelan. "Maafkan aku.."

"Sssssshhhh…" ia menoba menenangkannya. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa..aku tahu…tidak apa-apa…Aku sudah sangat bersyukur kau mau menikahiku..Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku, Mary.."

"Maaf…" kata Mary yang sekarang sudah mencengkeram dengan kuat kerah tuksedo William yang berwarna putih keemasan itu. "Maaf.."

Dan untuk kalimat yang terakhir, mungkin tidak ada yang mengethuinya, karena hujan deras sudah menyamarkannya di tengah ramainya rintik deras yang disertai angin kenang. Persis seperti yang diharapkan oleh Mary pagi itu. Sayangnya, kini smeuanya sudah terlambat..

_Boy I've missed your kisses _

_all the time but this is_

_twenty five minutes too late_

_Though you travelled so far _

_boy I'm sorry your are_

_twenty five minutes too late_

―…―

_Out in the streets_

_places where hungry hearts _

_have nothing to eat_

_inside my head_

_still I can hear the words she said_

Elliot masih terdiam dan terbujur kaku seperti mayat di ujung tempat duduk yang lebar itu. Matany kosong dan sendu, seperti orang yang hidup segan mati tak mau. Ia masih terpukul dengan kejadian barusan. Dan kini, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang―ia banggakan sebagai pewaris utama Nightray Corp. ―ia menyesal telah melakukan hal yang sia-sia selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Membuang waktunya yang seharusnya bisa ia nikmati bersama dengan orang yang paling Ia inginkan untuk jadi miliknya seumur hidupnya.

Dan sekarang, ketika semuanya sudah terlambat, ia benar-benar berharap ia bisa kembali ke masa itu. Masa di mana Mary adlah miliknya seorang. Masa di mana ia masih menjadi pangeran kesayangan Mary. Masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya yang pernah ia rasakan. Masa yang paling ia ingat seumur hidupnya, melebihi ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Di kepalanya, ia masih mengingat kata-kata terakhir Mary sebelum ia meninggalkan dirinya di depan gereja itu.

"_In our next life, please… Don't be late anymore.."_

Elliot hanya bisa memandang keramaian di sebuah gedung yang terletak di sisi jalan tempat mobilnya terjebak kemaectan. Sebuah gedung megah, dengan foto pamflet Mary dan William yang beradegan raja dan ratu. Dengan tulisan besar di bawahnya yang berhasil mengiris hati Elliot : _"THE WEDDING OF WILLIAM AND MARY"_

Sungguh, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa lebih baik segera mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Mary di kehidupan yang lain. Di mana semuanya masih belum terlambat, di mana mereka masih milik satu sama lain, di mana, dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan konyol yang fatal dalam hidupnya seperti saat ini.

_Boy I've missed your kisses _

_all the time but this is_

_twenty five minutes too late_

_Though you travelled so far _

_boy I'm sorry your are_

_twenty five minutes too late_

_I can still hear her say..._

―F.I.N―

**A/N: **Yeahhh….Puji Tuhan…Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini..*sujud-sujud ga jelas*

Semoga semuanya suka yah ama fic Alyss yang satu ini…nah sekarang Alyss mau bali―

Elliot: WEIITSSSS… Tunggu dulu…Tunggu dulu..

Alyss: Apa lagi, bang? 

Mary: ALYSSSSSS! KOK JADI SAD END SIH? 

Alyss: yah…gimana lagi? Authornya lagi galau tuh..*ngelirik Author*

Author: Ape lu liat-liat gue? *dark aura*

Alyss: Hiiieeeeeeh..*merinding* Mary, Elly, kalo mau protest, tuh sana ngomong ke Authornya sono…

Elliot n Mary: Anooo…*speechless* Ga jadi deh…makasih yah udah dibuatin.. *merinding seperempat mati*

Author: ya udah..*cuek*

Alice: Aku kok cuman bentar di sini? Apanya yang mata lebam? Nangis aja kagak! Yang ada kelilipan!

Alyss: Aku juga..*pouts*

Author: DIAM *teriak pake toa demonstran*

Lacie: Aduh..kok berisik lagi di sini? *aura ibu-ibunya keluar*

Jack: WOEYYY! BISA PADA DIEM GA SIH? GUA MAU BELAJAR BUAT UN TAHU! *depresi kelas berat karena mau UN*

Author: yah..karena Jack-sama yang minta buat diem, maka aku turutin..*deathglares ke semua chara kecuali Jack yang belajar*

All Chara : *merinding*

Author: Nah…Gitu donk..

Oh iya…hampir aja kelupaan… Chara William itu sebenarnya fu fu fu…

Alice: pacarmu yang baru yah?

Alyss: CIEEEEHHH…*nebar beling dan jamban*

Author: *teriak dari pusat informasi* DIAAAAAAMMMM!

Alice dan Alyss : *le me speechless*

Author: *sighs* William itu salah satu chara milik Jun-sensei di komik lain, tentu saja, apa lagi kalau bukan CRIMSON SHELL…*tebar teflon (?)*

Sekali lagi, _THANKS A LOT for Zerene Nadeshiko! *kiss and hugs*_

_And to guys out there, Whoever you are, wherever you are, _

_Please, if you read this fic, all I wanna say to you is: "Don't do silly things in your life, especially about the girl you'll always be with through your lifetime..  
>Cause we never knew the future and I believe you don't want to regret it after you lose her FOREVER right?"<em>

Last, Review please? *melas karena kemiskinan review*

Sampai jumpa dalam fic Alyss yang lainnya yah..*waves*

_Cordially yours_,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
